


In Another Heaven

by BlueVelvetStars



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/M, mid morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetStars/pseuds/BlueVelvetStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a pseudo-paradise they are one</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer and about the last time I write it: Characters are owned by Konami and belong to Silent Hill I make no profit from fanficing
> 
> This pairing will be the death of me I swear...

 

  
It was mid-morning when she was awoken by the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. A smile, a placid and gentle smile, one only reserved for him spreads across her. Cynthia kisses him back before mouthing to him ‘Good morning’, and takes his hand into hers and interlaces them filling up the spaces between their fingers. ‘A perfect match.’ she thinks to herself.

She pulls the bed covers over their chests, and lies there looking and thinking. At how the spaces between their fingers fit almost perfectly, how his gold band glitters in the mid-morning sun (or what little shines through the thick fog) and how her band glitters just as well. And how happy she is, despite all the events that transpired prior to this.

Thinks on how lucky she is to have met him, (even if it took death to be with him), and how special this moment is. Where it’s just them, lying here holding each other’s hands and nothing exists outside of this moment. Were she alive, her heart would’ve begun racing at the delicate brushing of skin against skin. But she wasn’t, she was dead just like him, in a pseudo-Paradise of closeness and the feeling of a heart beating a mile a minute.

Cynthia, without a word lifts their locked hands up to her lips and kisses his hand, and places it up against her cheek. Cold, just like her, “If this is a dream… then, I don’t want to wake up from it.” she whispers lowly. To which he replies with a subtle shake of his head and a tightened grip. “It’s not babe. This is real.” ‘As real as it ever will be.’ he thinks to himself but doesn’t say.


End file.
